


In the Morning Light

by AlexanderT_Writes



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Character, Could be possibly rated teen but I wanted to be safe, First Kiss, Getting Together, Havers is a Strong Man, Just two gay army men kissing nothing to see here, Kissing, M/M, Nothing graphic :), The Captain is ace and sex repulsed in this fic, asexual author, bc i project hard onto him, cap’s ace-ness isn’t a major factor, just a little line, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes
Summary: The briefing has been dismissed and only the Captain and Havers are left behind in the room. What could possibly happen next?
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST GHOSTS FIC FINALLY 
> 
> You have no idea how much I love this fandom, and how I’ve wanted to write some fic for ages but haven’t been able to because of heaps of school work.  
> Also I love Capvers and just want to see the Captain get a kiss, so I made this.  
> Enjoy!

“That’s all. Dismissed.” 

The other soldiers left the room as the Captain and Havers stayed behind. It had been the first briefing of the day, and the sun filtered into the room through the window, illuminating it in the early morning wash. The Captain turned to his Lieutenant.

“You said you wanted to speak to me, Havers?” 

“Ah, yes, I do.” The Captain walked behind his desk before Havers piped up again. “No need to sit down, sir. This will not take long.” 

The Captain raised an eyebrow but moved away from his chair - instead he moved towards the window. Of course, Havers was a nice view himself, but the outside did not make him quite as hot under the collar as he did. 

“Well then, Havers? What is it?”  
He heard the door click shut from somewhere behind him. A shiver bolted up his spine as he spun around. Havers stood in front of the now closed door, hands behind his back. 

“You can drop the act now, Captain. We are alone.” 

The Captain’s muscles went ridged as heat seared across his face. 

“I-uh, I-ah, hm, yes, uh-“ he stammered. Havers had some sort of ridiculous smile on his face as he walked - no, not walked - _sauntered _towards him.__

__“Oh, you handsome idiot,” he murmured as he got as close as he could without their bodies touching. He lifted a delicate hand and moved his index finger across the Captain’s jawline before allowing his palm to rest on his tie. “ _My _handsome idiot.”___ _

____Havers tugged him sharply towards him, but didn’t quite let their lips meet. Instead, they stood there, tangled in some sort of precarious predicament as they gazed at each other, barely a centimetre away._ _ _ _

____The Captain felt his heart beat hard against his ribs. Why was he still so scared? This was everything he had wanted for the last few months. The door was shut, and no one would disturb a Captain and his Lieutenant having a private “chat”. Despite this, the man still felt a sense of anxiety form inside his chest.  
For once in his life, if only this once, the Captain would put aside his nerves. Besides, he would be an awfully bad CO if he didn’t allow his fellow men to... _indulge _now and again.___ _ _ _

______He cupped Havers’ cheek with one hand and finally closed the gap between them.  
It was then that the Captain realised how much he had wanted this. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Havers’ hands gripped at the tough fabric of his uniform as the Captain moved his other hand to hold the back of his Lieutenant’s head. His hair was slicked back, as per usual - anything he did to it could always be cured by a bit more gel. He kissed him urgently; not without passion, there was certainly plenty of love behind it. But in times of war, you learn to take what you can get, and the Captain was more than willing to take after waiting this long._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few moments they moved away from each other, and Havers took to fiddling with his CO’s tie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bloody hell, sir, do you double knot this? It’s much too difficult to get off,” he huffed. The Captain pushed him away gently and instead untied his tie himself, as Havers’ eyes flickered impatiently between him and his deft fingers. Before undoing the last section, he caught his Lieutenant’s stare and felt the corners of his lips twitch up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“With your patience we would have had to invade Germany by now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And with your speed it’s a miracle they haven’t gotten us yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tie undone, Havers went on the attack, quickly unbuttoning the top two buttons of the Captain’s shirt and kissing him on the skin beneath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good lord,” the Captain mumbled as the other man began to suck the exposed skin. The mark would be low enough to be concealed easily; no use getting caught now, is there? He felt Havers’ breath tickle his throat. “What’s funny? Am I doing something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That one made the Lieutenant really crack up, as he drew back from the Captain’s neck.  
“Nothing, nothing. It’s just-“ he laughed again- “only you would say ‘good Lord’ in this position.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______The CO frowned - not with anger, mind you, he was much too enamoured for that - but rather with indignation. He kissed Havers again to stop his laughter, and the soldier obliged willingly. They were less urgent and messy than before, but the Captain still felt his already weak knees grow much weaker as Havers pushed him against the wall and held him there by one hand alone. God, men with strong arms, what could he say?  
He held onto the Lieutenant’s waist and pressed himself to him. It was the Captain’s turn to go on the offence.  
Not bothering with Havers’ tie, he instead lifted up his shirt and placed his hands on the small of his back beneath. He heard the Lieutenant suck in a breath and arch his back as he made contact. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you know how to make a man feel special?” Havers breathed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Am I any good at this?” the other man blurted out. “All this... kissing business?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Lieutenant smiled and gave the Captain a quick peck on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And so the Captain continued his attack, moving his hands across Havers’ back as he kissed his jawline. When he gave part of the skin a small bite, the Lieutenant gave off a small gasp.  
The Captain trailed kisses across as much of his neck as he could reach before Havers shook him off. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“May I...?”  
Havers brought his fingers to the Captain’s belt and quirked an eyebrow. The Captain’s eyes widened before he spoke. He shook his head. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” It was a firm command. “I never... I’ve never wanted to and I never will. It’s not you, it’s-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course. I understand. I won’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something within the Captain glowed as Havers drew his hands away from the belt and placed them on his waist instead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But, everything else?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yes, very much so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marvellous.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Captain looked over the Lieutenant’s shoulder and to his desk. Havers turned around and smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is your desk full?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing that can’t be set aside.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well then, only one option, isn’t there?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Lieutenant moved backwards and sat on the desk, waiting for the Captain. He didn’t have to wait long, as he strode towards him and placed secure hands on his hips to keep Havers from sliding off of the polished surface._ _ _ _ _ _

______They brought their lips to each other again. The Captain was too lost in the moment to think about how his Lieutenant tasted. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter; he would kiss him no matter what._ _ _ _ _ _

______Long moments passed as the two men kissed in the office. It was then that the Captain realised he would have to get back into his prim and proper state to ensure no suspicion carried._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Havers, we must stop. The other soldiers will be questioning why we were together for so long.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Havers’ face fell but he nodded anyway. The Captain stepped backwards to allow him to get off of the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______He began to button up his uniform again as Havers tucked his own shirt back in and sorted out his mussed-up hair. The Captain allowed for his Lieutenant to tie his tie for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There we go - now you aren’t being suffocated, what with having a looser tie,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And this isn’t just for you to get your way a bit more easily?” the Captain asked with a raised brow. Havers winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t tell you all my secrets, my Captain. That would get rid of some of the fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They gave each other one last kiss before opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same time tomorrow, Havers? I enjoyed our little chat,” the Captain said. Havers smiled casually in his direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gladly. It would be my pleasure.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
